As the dimensions of features of semiconductor devices continue to be reduced, extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) has emerged as a “next generation” technology for fabricating semiconductor devices at, for instance, 16 nm half pitch and below. Because extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light wavelengths interact with matter differently than ultraviolet and deep ultraviolent light (as may be used in some lithography tools), the development of EUV lithography has presented numerous technological challenges that continue to drive innovations to improve the methods, devices, and structures used in EUVL.